halouniverseuntoldfandomcom-20200214-history
UNSC-H Vigilance (Jokester123)
The United Nations Space Command- Halcyon Vigilance is a Halcyon-class starship apart of OPERATION: Halcyon. OPERATION: Halcyon is an attempt to bring back Halcyon- class starships that can show legendary progress like the Pillar of Autumn. Because of the lack resources available to the UNSC at the time and the few people willing to sponser the Operation, only three Halcyon starships could be made. These three ships were named, the [[UNSC-H Nebula (Jokester123)|UNSC-H Nebula]], ''the UNSC-H ''Vigilance, ''and the most successful [[UNSC-H SuperHuman (Jokester123)|UNSC-H ''SuperHuman]]. The SuperHuman was a favored ship by most because of its name and the symbolism it represents. The only other ship to up stage the SuperHuman ''was the UNSC ''Infinity. Crew The UNSC Vigilance was under command of Captain Tobias. Tobias is said to have a very nonchalant attitude outside of battle. During battle, Tobias gets really involved and stressed. Tobias was said to be a favored Captain by Fleet Admiral Crum, the lady who put together this whole operation, which is assumed why he got the position. At one point, Tobias is seen giving a speech infront of a crowd of UNSC Navy Soldiers about OPERATION: Halcyon, its goals, the Pillar of Autumn, Captain Keyes, and Fleet Admiral Crum. Other members of the Vigilance seem to be a group of Spartan-IVs during the Fall of Doisac. The SPARTAN-IV Program is the largest Spartan Program ever made because this time, they used adults as candidate so they had access to more adults than children. Most of the Spartan-IVs are located on the UNSC Infinity or waiting at the Oort Cloud for the Infinity to finally be completed. The remaining Spartan-IVs are located throughout the UNSC and those Spartan-IVs are now participating in the battles of the Post War Era. The UNSC and ONI do not think of the Post War battle as an actual war; they just think of it as random battles because there were only about five battles. Jace-472 and Connor-499 were placed on the Vigilance ''as commanders of the twenty other Spartans on board. The last known member of the UNSC ''Vigilance ''is a "smart" Artificial Intelligence that calls itself Niña. Niña takes the form of a female goddess. She is just like any other AI as it seems. She helps out Captain Tobias a lot more than a Captain should need help but it is alright because all his questions occupy Niña when she is running routine on the ship. History Investigating The UNSC-H ''Vigilance ''worked with the UNSC-H ''Nebula on numerous-secretive missions that involved observing the Jiralhanae activity, keeping rogue colonies in line, and transpoting Forerunner assets from Shield World Trevelyan to Oasis. Oasis was a UNSC colony strickly off limits to any civilian or unauthorized personnel. ONI Section IV controlled Oasis. Section IV was a secretive division in ONI that handled all things Forerunner. Oasis was their home base where they studied the artifacts. The Vigilance has been doing all this investigating and transfering for years until the Fall of Doisac. Fall of Doisac (To Be Announced) The Fall of Doisac was the UNSC's last effort to deal with the Jiralhanae. Ever since the UNSC had discovered Odysseus XII had been destroyed and broken into pieces, enraged military leaders saw it fit to destroy the Jiralhanae homeworld, ultimately eliminating the Jiralhanae species. ONI had the Vigilance be in charge of capturing a high value asset. This asset was the thought to be the last San 'Shyuum. After the UNSC-H Vigilance ''got to Doisac, it waited aside, watching the other UNSC starships finish off the enemy. Once there was a clear path to ''High Sanctuary, the Vigilance would slip in behind it and send Spartan-IVs to capture the Prophet of Repentance. The mission was going well until the Sangheili came and demanded to destroy High Sanctuary. The Sangheili Supreme Commander, Jun 'Tahamee, agreed to give the Spartans five minutes. Once their time was up, the Sangheili and their Supercarrier rains bombardment on High Sanctuary. The Spartans were still in there, the had the asset and they were almost out. The Sangheili had manage to unintentionally kill multiple Spartan-IVs but most of them made it home with the San 'Shyuum. The ''Vigilance ''then gets the San 'Shyuum to Luna. He would be dealt with by the Office of Naval Intelligence. Category:Ships Category:Post War Saga Category:Office of Naval Intelligence